Inuyasha Gone SexEd
by Kuronohime
Summary: Kagome teaches Inuyasha the way of love.
1. Chapter 1

**Inuyasha gone Sex Ed**

by Kuronohime

*

Disclaimer: Inuyasha owns me

**All characters © Rumiko Takahashi**

*

Glossary:

**Hentai - **Google it if you want to find out :P

**Seng****oku Jidai** - Era of ancient Japan, known for its many wars

**Shikon** - Sacred jewel

**Inutachi** - Dog gang

**Yookai** - Finnish translitering of the word "_yaoukai_", meaning (full) demon

**Miko** - Priestess

**Hanyoo **- Finnish translitering of the word "_hanyou_", meaning half demon

**Haori **- Traditional kimono jacket

**Kami** - God

*

Kagome was abruptly awakened by the distinguished sound of a hand colliding with the cheek of a lecherous monk who never seemed to learn his lessons. An angry female voice accompanied the smack: "You HENTAI!"

The night had spread its dark cloth over the Sengoku Jidai where Kagome currently was trying to get some sleep after the newest Shikon hunt by the Inutachi. Three days on the road had claimed its toll. She ached, suffered from sleep deprivation and had never before in her life felt as dirty as she did. And the damned Sandman stubbornly refused to let her of the hook and just knock her unconscious. She turned over in her old sleeping bag (one that might have already seen its best days) and tried to make herself comfortable. After 15 minutes and as many roll overs, still not a grain of sleeping sand had reached her eyes. She groaned, before completely giving up.

The girl crawled out of the makeshift bed and stretched to get some blood circulating in her sore muscles. She glanced over her human friends who had apparently been paid a visit by the fickle Sandman. Sango and Miroku slept peacefully several feet apart from each other, between them, two furry yookais, Kirara and Shippo.

She smiled tentatively and turned around to search for the final member of their party, but Inuyasha was nowhere to be seen.

'_Hmn, probably out there patrolling_.' Kagome mused to herself. Inuyasha had lived most his life on alert of the unknown that lurked behind every shadow in this era. He didn't require as much as sleep as the rest of them and even when he was asleep, it was shallow rest as he was ready for any enemy attack even in his slumber. And, well, he was a _dog_ demon.

Kagome, however, felt restless due to her lack of sleep and decided to go for a walk, unable to stay put.

***

Not being exactly sure of how long she had walked, Kagome halted to inspect her surroundings. It was dark, but her eyes had somewhat gotten used to the dimness and the pale rays of the moon reached trough the thick flora to illuminate the night. She was about to turn back 'til she heard a noise further away in the forest. Silently cursing that she hadn't brought along her bow and arrows, she continued her approach the source of the sound, too curious to leave it be.

Stopping in front of a large tree, she silently crept the rest of her way to a thick shrub which seemed to be concealing the cause of the noises from her view. Without a sound, she pushed aside a branch of leaves and peeked through the hole midst the bushes. The miko had to clamp a hand on her mouth not to exclaim in shock. No longer had she need to wonder where Inuyasha had gone off to.

The said hanyoo was currently leaning against a tree trunk, facing the thick bark. His left hand was placed above his head to give him support. Few separate grunts and moans escaped his lips as pained grimaces plagued his handsome features. Beads of sweat glistened on his temples briefly before he hid his face into the sleeve of his red haori panting and groaning.

Kagome's eyes ventured down his body and stopped at his middle section. His pants were slightly pulled down so that his hand could have a better access to his body - and to one part specifically, which he had currently wrapped in his tight grasp. The speed in which his hand moved up and down the particular body part was astonishing, but despite that, Kagome had a clear visual on his…

'_Penis!_' She blushed fiercely.

It felt almost odd. To think of Inuyasha as an ordinary man who had needs just like any other man and had to occasionally vent them. Usually he was so preserved about talking anything of the sort and many times had expressed his displease in Miroku's (overly active) sexual behaviour. Now he was sporting this very human characteristic in secrecy by himself.

Kagome knew that it was very bad and against everything she always preached to Miroku, but she just simply was unable to tear her eyes from the hanyoo. He looked gorgeous and strangely endearing in his current state of vulnerability; mouth slightly hung open, brows frowning together in concentration and body shaking from the feel of something wonderful. Despite her own sexual experience (or the lack of it), she knew a thing or two about sex related stuff. Well, enough to say that Inuyasha was very generously equipped.

His hand was wrapped around pleasurably upright curved, long and thick shaft of flesh that was slightly darker in tone than the hand that squeezed it. Few veins bulged on the surface of his foreskin that noticeably wasn't circumstanced and the entity was crowned by a mushroom-like head that glistened with his liquids.

Indecent thoughts filled Kagome's head and she had to rebuff them by thinking of something other than Inuyasha's shivering body. The hanyoo's sexual experience was next to come in mind. The thought of Inuyasha actually being with another woman was hurtful, but at the same time, somewhat improbable.

Inuyasha couldn't have done _it_ with Kikyo, because she was a holy miko and her powers would have been tarnished by such intimacy. The base for their relationship was that she wanted to become a normal woman and for Inuyasha to become a human. Only then would they have been able to consummate their relationship.

In addition, in Inuyasha's time, sexual openness didn't practically exist. He probably has no sexual experience or first hand knowledge, for that matter. For hundreds of years being loathed by humans and demons alike, it felt unlikely that he would have been with a girl before.

Such a waste. He might have been a bit stubborn and uncouth at times, but underneath the crossed arms beat a golden heart. He had some good qualities to him, too. Bravery, loyalty, strength in body as well as in mind, (sometimes crude) honesty and the buttocks of a Greek marble statue.

Once again the eyes of the young woman were fixated on Inuyasha whose pace was more frantic than a moment ago. He must have been nearing his peak, Kagome assumed and leaned in closer to have a better visual on him. While doing so, she made the leaves rustle ever so slightly even though the sound went unnoticed by her.

"Ka-Kagomeh…?" Inuyasha's broken voice groaned out.

First she thought that he was incoherently calling out her name in the brink of his ecstasy, but then, to her unflattering liking, she noticed that his eyes were, in fact, focused on her. For few short fleeing seconds, they both just dumbly stared at each other until Kagome finally broke off their eye contact and stumbled backwards. She painfully smashed her heel against a big tree root as she backed away and clumsily fell on her bottom in the process. She made a soft whine because of her aching heel as well as her backside and grimly thought that it just perfected the humiliation when Inuyasha dashed through the bushes over to her.

She registered the hastily tied pants that, regardless of their sagginess, gave away his excited state in the form of a noticeable bulge in his groin. Inuyasha's natural instinct was to go to her aid, but it seemed that utter mortification overruled natural instincts and instead of helping her up, he just stood few feet away from her like a stone boulder, his right hand slightly reaching to her direction.

As Kagome was scrambling up, unable to look at Inuyasha in the eye, she briefly pondered which one of them might have been more embarrassed? Well, truth to be told, Inuyasha didn't really have anything to be embarrassed about since it had been _she_ who invaded _his_ privacy. Still, she didn't bear to admit it.

Kagome nervously began her explanation: "I'I didn't…" '_See anything_', she wanted to say, but such obvious lie would have been insulting - even to Inuyasha, "… mean to see anything." She said instead. The girl was probably blushing so hard that from the neck down, she was completely white, because her cheeks used up all the blood in her body.

Inuyasha was at a complete loss of words. He was mad at her for spying on him. He was mad at himself for not being more cautious and he couldn't have been more embarrassed even if he was caught wearing Kagome's undergarments by Sesshoumaru. Lastly he had the strongest urge to take the objective of his fantasies by the shoulders, push her against the nearest tree and have her right there. The current throbbing in his pants didn't help him perform articulately.

Clearing his throat in attempt to rid the hoarseness in his voice, Inuyasha asked: "What exactly are you doing here?"


	2. Chapter 2

**Inuyasha gone Sex Ed**

by Kuronohime

Chapter 2

***

The answer almost escaped Kagome's mind when she was unable to recall anything other than the sight of the man in front of her pleasuring himself. "Umm… I was…" Kagome's eyes darted to Inuyasha's groin and quickly back to the very fascinating group of mushrooms that grew nearby his left foot.

"I was just taking a walk. I heard noises. Then I… Uh…" During her explanation, her voice kept shrinking down as seemingly did her whole composition as well. At least she tried by lowering her head and pulling her shoulders up in a self-protective gesture.

Inuyasha couldn't really imagine Kagome as the type who purposely peeked on other people during their… Ahem, intimate moments. He sighed and scratched the back of his head in search for words that would break the uncomfortable silence which had fallen between them, but surprisingly Kagome beat him to it.

"Have you ever been with a woman before?"

It just randomly popped out of her mouth. Honestly, she didn't mean to say it out loud.

The hand dropped from behind his head and clenched into a fist. "Where'd ya draw such conclusions?! Just because I occasionally prefer doing it on my own doesn't mean that I couldn't just as easily do it with a woman!"

Judging by the intense blush on his whole face, the sudden tenseness in his body and the fact that he hadn't actually admitted anything, he probably was indeed a virgin.

It made her feel a little better and somehow she managed to forget her own awkwardness watching Inuyasha get so worked up by Kagome's "doubt" of his manliness. She couldn't help but to smile.

"It's okay, Inuyasha. You're no less of a man to me even if you hadn't been with anyone." She decided that there was little what she could have said to further make to whole incidence more humiliating, "I actually… was hoping that you wouldn't have been with anyone."

Inuyasha gaped the miko in awe of her confession. He knew, at least he hoped he knew, what she had meant by her comment, but he wanted further confirmation and, perhaps, to make her squirm in turn.

"Whadya mean by that?"

She wanted so say it. She wanted so badly to admit that she had harboured romantic notions of the two sharing their first intimate touches with each other. But it was then that her courage betrayed her.

"Well, umm.. Sexual experience is not all what it is hyped up to be. I mean, in this day and age you lack proper contraception and that could lead to many… undesired consequences."

'Contra… what-a-ma-thing?' Inuyasha looked notably confused.

Kagome sighed. Well, supposedly Inuyasha never had had "the talk".

***

Back in the future.

Inuyasha sat somewhat uncomfortably on Kagome's bed while Kagome rummaged through the contents of her nigh drawer. It had to be there. She had put it there few months back after their sex education class. Kagome didn't quite know why she had decided to keep it since it seemed very unlikely that she would ever have any use for it.

"Aha!" Kagome made a victorious exclamation. She took out a small plastic square and closed the draw. Then she turned to Inuyasha and placed the square on his hand.

"This is called a condom. With this people can be intimate and not get infected by diseases from each other or have to worry about the woman getting pregnant."

Inuyasha fiddled the foreign object and squeezed it between his thumb and forefinger. It felt squishy.

"So," Inuyasha began suspiciously "am I supposed to eat it?"

Kagome giggled. "Of course not!"

Inuyasha felt stupid and got annoyed. "Fine! What the heck are ya sposed to do with it then!"

Kagome took the square back and asked Inuyasha to hold his forefinger pointed up.

"Okay, imagine that your finger is your penis."

Inuyasha snorted. "That's just stupid. Mine is way bigger."

Kagome blushed and murmured under her breath. "Well, the average Japanese male isn't that well-endowed but I suppose that doesn't apply to demons..."

Kagome tore the square open and inside there was a transparent little circle. Inuyasha's nose was violated by a chemical odour that the circle emitted.

"There's a small amount of lubricate on the condom so that it fits the penis easier. You are supposed to slide this down the penis and cover the whole shaft. So when the man ejaculates, I mean, his semen comes out, it won't go inside the woman but instead the condom seizes all the semen like a small pouch. And if the semen doesn't go inside the woman, she can't get pregnant."

Kagome pinched the small nub on the top of the condom and used her other hand to roll it down Inuyasha's finger. Just like in the package instructed.

"So, after the man has had an orgasm, he has to hold the condom still and pull his penis out. Otherwise the condom might loosen on the flaccid penis and slid off and stay inside the woman. If that happens, she might get pregnant."

Inuyasha observed her movement and lecture genuinely fascinated. He looked down on his finger and the transparent membrane on it.

"Okay, but where do I put the penis in?"


	3. Chapter 3

**Inuyasha Gone Sex Ed**

by Kuronohime

_Disclaimer: I make no monetary profit by writing this story._

**All characters © Rumiko Takahashi**

Chapter 3

Inuyasha looked composedly into Kagome's eyes. Like he had just inquired about tomorrow's weather.

Kagome's mouth was slightly gaping and she didn't quite know what to say. She hadn't realized that he was truly that ignorant of the matter.

She could have gotten her textbook out and shown him pictures of the female anatomy, but the only thing she could think of when he asked her the question, was him and… very unimaginable things. Things she had daydreamed about countless of times when she was alone.

Her mouth felt dry.

"W-well, the penis goes inside the woman's vagina. And vagina is… The, uh, opening is below the mons pubis. I, umm…"

Kagome saw immediately that the Latin gibberish didn't answer his question. For a brief, fleeing moment, Kagome actually considered showing him her own privates. She immediately dismissed the ludicrous thought.

The young woman felt so very uncomfortable and Inuyasha was confused by all the signals he was receiving from her. One moment she was acting all normal, the next he could smell her anxiety, but all of a sudden her heart began to race and he was captured by an unfamiliar odour.

Kagome tried feverously to think of something to save her from the agonizingly embarrassing situation. But for god's sake, sex was after all a very natural thing and they lived in the modern Japan, not in a medieval Irish monastery.

Then she clapped her hands together. Thank you modern technology and the World Wide Web! Kagome got up and reached for her laptop on her table and sat back beside Inuyasha, holding the computer on her lap.

"I'll just show you something on the Internet."

Inuyasha resisted the urge to ask her what an Internet was. He started to feel like he was five years old again.

It took her a while to get the computer running, but after she was on the desired webpage, she turned the screen to Inuyasha. He was still fingering the fascinating birth control device in his hands. He stopped stretching out and playing with the condom and turned his attention to the LCD screen.

Kagome hesitated. Was this such a good idea after all? But being able to see it for himself would make it easier for the hanyoo to comprehend the act of sex rather than just her trying to explain it in Latin. Kagome tried to disregard her own apprehensions and thought it as a favour to Inuyasha.

"These videos are not and should not be indented for educational purposes, but I think you'll at least get the idea after watching these." Kagome instructed before she clicked the play button.

Kagome vaguely registered the fact than she was about to watch porn with Inuyasha. Porn and Inuyasha. Inuyasha and porn. Two words she never imagined to use in a same sentence.

"_Umm, yeah, uuh, yeeea baby, give it to me! Ah, ah, aaaah!_" *squish squish* *schlop schlop*

"Okay, so, you see where the man is putting his penis into? Wait, I'll rewind a couple of seconds for a better angle… So… Here! You see? That's the vagina. And that's where the penis is meant to go and… Oh, wait, now he's putting his penis into another hole. That is sometimes used, too, but vagina is the place where it's actually supposed to go."

Kagome put the video on pause and looked at Inuyasha. A red tint coloured his cheeks and he looked somewhat guilty for not being able to tear his eyes from the screen. He tried to turn his body away from Kagome to conceal the bulge in his pants from her view.

Kagome waved her hand in a nonchalant gesture. "I-It's okay, Inuyasha. You have nothing to be ashamed of. That is what is supposed to happen to healthy males when they see stuff like this. Don't feel bad for it."

Inuyasha looked at Kagome. His face was flushed and his golden eyes seemed oddly intense. Kagome swallowed down the hard lump in her throat. The room felt awful hot. She suddenly felt too uncomfortable to look into his darkened eyes. What had she expected really? Of course he would get exited over such things she had shown him!

And there she was, in her room, on her bed, alone with a horny young man. Kagome could feel Inuyasha's weigh shift on the bed as he leaned closer to her. Kagome's heart was pacing so quick it felt like it was going to be crushed against her chest. She wanted to turn her face around and look into his passion filled eyes. Then things would progress where they naturally did with two viral youths. And she _did_ have condoms.

Sadly, she was _also_ a coward.

"Ah! I'm sorry, Inuyasha!" Kagome almost squealed and hurdled to the opposite side of the room.

She kept her back to Inuyasha. "You know, those pesky homeworks of mine… I have so much to do, so I don't think that I have time anymore to help you with…" She didn't know how to quite put it.

Before the half-demon could reply, Kagome opened her closet and dug something from underneath her clothes. She turned to face Inuyasha and handed him a pink sleeved book. It was her romantic manga which contained some mild erotica. The pages were worn, because she had read it so many times while fantasizing about… Stuff.

"Please read it. I-I'll see you tomorrow!"

With that Inuyasha found himself outside her window with a throbbing erection and the only thing to give him any kind of ease - a book.

First that woman shows him all sorts of new yet exciting things, then she smells so good and tempting and lastly she starts acting so darn bashful that it took all his self-control not to just rip the clothes off her. Why did that human insist on teasing him?

He sighed and hopped down from her windowsill. The book would better be good.

_**A/N**__: I'm sorry this is such a short chapter after all that wait! But on the plus side, fourth chapter is basically done and it will be a LONG ASS one. With a semi-epic lemon._


	4. Chapter 4

**Inuyasha Gone Sex Ed**

by Kuronohime

_Disclaimer: I make no monetary profit by writing this story._

**All characters © Rumiko Takahashi**

Chapter 4

* * *

Inuyasha was immersed in the book he had gotten from Kagome. The beginning of it was kind of crap, but when he finally made it to the sex scenes - it became much more interesting. The woman portrayed in the pictures was much like Kagome. She had long, straight dark hair. It flowed to her mid back as a black curtain. When she was holding the man in her arms, she arched her back and locks of her black hair stuck to her sweaty skin when the man thrusted himself inside her.

However, apart from the sex, there were things that baffled him. For instance, the female protagonist was acting all coy despite making her desire to couple with the male _obvious_ to the reader. It didn't make much sense to Inuyasha. Why did women insist on behaving in one way while wishing to do the opposite? It was all so very confusing. The woman says no even when she really means yes. She says no, but very readily and passionately consents to do lewd things with the man.

Did Kagome think that way? All the times she had refused him when he had tried to make a move on her? Had she meant the opposite? If no was yes, was yes no?

Trying to figure out the whole of womankind made his head ache.

At least sex was simple. It was something he comprehended. He keenly studied the pictures in the book. The man penetrated the woman and both seemed to be enjoying it. He moved his hips back and forth until they both achieved their climax. Okay, the part about the flowers he didn't get. Why the heck there would be flowers floating around during sex? Or was it some kind of magic? And those inexplicable sparkles. Inuyasha frowned.

Whatever the case, he had to admit that the illustration of his sexual fantasies had become much more graphic after the video Kagome had shown him. When he studied the pictures in the book, he couldn't help but to think how it would feel to be intimate with Kagome. It felt good when he touched himself down there so it would probably feel pretty good if Kagome did it. But would she do such a thing?

He barely could wait for her to come back.

* * *

As promised, Kagome returned that same evening. She climbed up the well and was just about to reach the top of the well when Inuyasha was already there to take hold of her and help her up the rest of the way.

The anxious shine in his eyes made her feel amused. Kagome jumped out the well and dusted her clothes. Inuyasha was holding the pink book in his other hand and he looked like he was just about to burst with questions. He must have stayed up late reading it.

"Did you finish the book already?"

Inuyasha nodded and replied, "Yeah, and there's some stuff I wanna ask you 'bout."

She had figured so. Sex, after all, was a complicated thing. It wasn't just about the physical aspect as much as it was about the feelings behind it. Sex was the manifestation of love in the flesh. She had given Inuyasha the romantic manga, not only because it illustrated sex, but because it illustrated sex through emotions. She had hoped that he would have figured out a thing or two about the vulnerability of the female psyche through reading it. The two started walking towards the village and Kagome smiled. "You can ask me anything, Inuyasha."

"Can I see ya naked?" He flat out asked with a childlike innocent tone to his voice.

Kagome halted in her tracks. Was he being serious? She turned her bulging eyes at Inuyasha. "Wh-what? No!"

Inuyasha frowned, "So… Whadya really mean is yes?"

"No!"

"But-"

"No butts!"

Inuyasha crossed his hands. "Keh! It's not like I've never seen you naked before!"

He immediately wanted to retract those words as Kagome's aura was suddenly turning venomously dark. He hurried to correct his words.

"I-I mean, not on purpose! C'mon, Kagome. What's the harm?" His tone turned more soft and shy, "It's not like I'm asking for… anything else. I just wanna see."

He turned his gaze away and wished he could will away the redness on his cheeks.

Kagome let out an annoyed sigh.

'_Why does he have to look so darn adorable right now_!' she cursed in her mind and felt a similar glow on her own face. She felt mortified by the thought, but… It was _Inuyasha_. He didn't have any knowledge or experience about the female anatomy. She doubted that he had any vulgar ulterior motive for wanting to just see her. It was not like he was thinking like Miroku would. But if she was going to go through with it, she'd better have some compensation for her trouble.

"Fine… But I'm not going to be the only one who's going have to do it!"

Inuyasha raised an eyebrow. Did she want him to be naked as well? Was she basically saying that she perhaps wanted something more than… The girl noticed a hopeful gleam on his face and cut his train of thought.

"I-I mean, we could go swimming. Together... Naked… But don't think anything funny!" she chewed on her lower lip, "I uhh… It's not like I've ever done something like this before."

Inuyasha nodded slowly. He tried very hard not to cheer out loud. "So, ya wanna go to the river?"

Kagome blinked stupidly, "Wha- Now?"

Inuyasha snorted "Well, yeah, now."

"B-but! I didn't… I haven't _prepared_ for this." Kagome felt all the blood from her face vanish as she grew pale of the thought of showing her granny panties to Inuyasha. Not to mention that she hadn't shaved for the occasion…

Inuyasha picked her up and didn't wait for any more excuses. "You're just fine as you are, woman. Don't worry 'bout it." And he dashed to the river with a pallid young woman in his arms, holding tightly onto him.

* * *

When they reached the nearest river, Kagome hopped off his lap and leered at every direction to make sure that they would not bump into anyone. Anyone they knew, at least.

Inuyasha sighed. "Trust me. If there's so much as a fly nearby, I'll be able to hear it. So just stop being so damn nervous, woman!"

Kagome was annoyed. That man had no idea how it was to be a young, chaste woman. It was not like it was every day for her to get naked with guys. She had never been as much as in a mixed bath.

"O-okay, just turn around." She asked.

Inuyasha raised his arms, "Keh, what for? I'm going to see you naked anyway!"

Kagome gave him an angry glare so he rolled his eyes and turned around. After Kagome made sure he wasn't peeking, she slowly started taking off her clothes.

In a way, this wasn't a new situation for them. In the past, Inuyasha had guarded her skinny dips often when they were alone. Back then it just hadn't been as sexual. Sure, he had been curious even then, but he didn't want to risk getting his spine snapped in half, so he hadn't peeked on her. Few unintentional glimpses didn't count.

Inuyasha could hear the soft rustle behind him. Never before had he paid any special attention to it, but now his mind was beleaguered by images of her smooth, naked skin. The clothes flowed down her body and he continued to torture himself by envisioning her firm breasts, round behind, arching back and locks of her black hair sticking to her sweaty skin when he thrusted his… He swallowed and tried to chase away the naked images of her body. He began undressing himself and just hoped that his raging erection would go down before he turned around. After all, the hanyoo didn't want to scare her.

He could hear small splashes of water when Kagome submerged herself into the water. Inuyasha hurried to rid himself of the remains of his clothes and followed her in the river.

Kagome was taking a long dive and when she came up for air, Inuyasha had joined her in the water.

To Kagome, it was funny to see him swim around in the stream. Despite the time they had spent together, she had never really seen him swimming. The much unintended glimpse of that one time didn't count. Apparently he was rather good at swimming, though. Inuyasha made a dive as well and Kagome rubbed water from her eyes while holding her other arm tightly securing her chest area.

She didn't pay attention to the shadow that appeared beneath her and screamed when something suddenly grabbed her leg. She tried to kick it away, but missed. Few seconds later Inuyasha surfaced next to her.

He had a boyish grin on his face and Kagome splashed some water at his face. He didn't have enough time to duck so he got some in his nose. Inuyasha began to cough and started splashing the water back at Kagome.

Kagome was screaming and giggling and they both pretty much forgot to be awkward about their nakedness.

They were having a fun time and after a few minutes of water war, Kagome yelled out for truce. She was laughing and wiping water from her face.

Inuyasha looked at her untamed black curls, smiling eyes, and plumb lips that were curved upwards as she giggled blithely. She looked as beautiful as she ever did.

He took unconscious few steps closer to her and slowly pulled her into an embrace.

Kagome ceased giggling as she felt a pair of hot lips pressing wetly down on hers. Her stomach was hurting from laughing and she forgot to be uneasy about their naked bodies being pressed so close against each other.

She closed her eyes and wrapped her arms around his neck. His lips felt so hot and good against hers.

Inuyasha's concentration was swaying from her lips to the breasts that were currently pressed against his chest. Kagome probably didn't notice that she was brushing up against him, and he certainly didn't mind. Inuyasha lowered his hand onto her back and pulled her into a tighter embrace.

Her breasts were squatted more firmly against his skin and he fervently kissed her lips. The closeness was driving him crazy. She was so warm and… mushy. He could feel his erection waking up again. The cooling water did nothing the squelch the burning in his loins. He wanted so badly to carry her back to the shore and take her. It hadn't been his intention, but he couldn't possibly wait any longer when the ease to his pain was in his hands.

Kagome loved the way Inuyasha caressed her back while he kissed her so ardently with gentleness that made her knees weaken beneath her.

She pressed down against him and she barely felt the cool water when his skin was almost aflame to hers. But then she felt something that seemed to be especially scorching hot. Something hard and throbbing against her stomach.

Kagome broke the kiss to get a gasp of air. Her eyes widened out of surprise, but then she accidentally gave out small whimper when his hardened erection poked her into the stomach. Her eyes shut close when she felt a hot clench inside her. Her body was immediately reacting to his. They both panted and his lips sealed hers into an even more passionate kiss.

When Kagome moaned and arched her body against his, something just snapped inside Inuyasha. He pulled her back into a kiss and began to caress her body. He was so incredibly turned on that he couldn't possibly start acting timid about her body anymore. He grabbed a hold of her breast and squeezed it gently. Kagome just panted and moaned and scratched her nails against his back.

He lowered both his hands and took a hold of her ass. He lifted her up just a little and placed her intimate parts against his hardness. He started walking back to the shore, all the while kissing her mouth, neck and breasts.

She unconsciously rubbed her hot and wet place against his male member trying to ease the agony inside her. Inuyasha released a string of white pearls into the water and tried desperately to hold back the eruption that lingered just a few strokes away.

"I can't take this anymore. I'm gonna die." Inuyasha confessed to her in a broken whisper. He felt that if he didn't get to sink inside her in the next minute, he would probably kill someone out of frustration.

They didn't even get all the way to the shore, when Inuyasha already dropped Kagome on the ground in his haste so that they were half on dry land and half still in the water.

He parted her thighs and rubbed the tip of his penis against her entrance, she was dripping wet - and not from the water.

Kagome looked at his darkened eyes. He had a very foreign expression of fervour on his face and it seemed like he was determined to take her even if the world would come to an end right that moment.

Kagome wanted, needed, nothing more than to just feel him inside her. But they didn't have any contraception.

Inuyasha was more than ready to take the plunge when Kagome stopped him.

"No, we can't."

Inuyasha ceased his actions and took deep breaths through his nose. He looked at Kagome and laughed in a frustrated tone. "You gotta be kidding me!"

He closed his eyes and tried to compose himself. "Woman, you're killing me. You can't do this now. You just… can't!"

He nuzzled his head against the crook of her neck. He panted and kissed the delicate skin there. "Please, Kagome. I beg you. I need you. Fuck…" He moaned and rubbed his manhood against her.

It was hard trying to convince a man not to have sex with her while dripping wet with love juices.

"Inuyasha… I love you, but… I just can't take the risk of getting pregnant now."

Inuyasha would have wanted to say that he could think coherently. That he understood and that he agreed with her reason. But that would have been a terrible lie since all the blood of his brain was currently in his dick. So he couldn't think much of anything except his penis going inside her and the act of it feeling so very pleasurable.

He massaged her breasts and kept thrusting his pelvis against hers. The smell of Kagome's excited body made it impossible for him to stop touching her, stop tasting her.

Kagome was getting the sense that he was too far gone in his passion to really understand what she was saying. So she did the most reasonable thing.

She grabbed a hold of his penis and began to pump the silky foreskin up and down.

Inuyasha's eyes rolled to the back of head and he was letting out whines and grunts. Even if it was just her hand, it felt so much better than his own. In fact, he couldn't remember a single thing in his life that would have felt half as good as Kagome's hand on his penis right that moment.

He grunted and a small amount of liquid came out again. Then he grabbed a hold of his manhood and the hand holding it, making Kagome stop her ministrations.

"That's… not… fair…" Inuyasha panted.

The hand that held Kagome's in place trembled slightly. He was in sheer agony of want and simply could not stop at this point anymore. He had far passed his capability to deny himself of her the moment he felt her nude body press to his.

For him, there was no tomorrow and nothing apart from her body existed in the world anymore. And now he just had to persuade her to feel the same.

He pried her hand off his throbbing rod and moved his fingers carefully to her entrance. That sentimental foreplay crap he had learned from the romance manga paid off after all.

Everything that he felt against his fingertips felt weird and wonderful at the same time. He rubbed his forefinger and middlefinger to the place that was most oozing with wetness. At the same while he observed Kagome's expressions. She was breathing heavily and she had a dreamy shimmer in her gaze. He wanted to take her to a new plane of sensory perception.

He gathered some slickness to his fingers and brought his fingers up to the little nub that was hidden above her entrance. It acquired a while to find, but he took his time exploring her in the process. He knew he had the spot when the woman's mouth opened and she shut her eyes tight.

Inuyasha grinned and proceeded to do circular motions in her clitoris. He fastened his pace and Kagome's back was starting to arch from the ground and she practically tried to penetrate the skin of his shoulders with her nails.

Her head was spinning. She felt a magnificent intense burn inside of her and dear gods she just wished she wasn't drooling. She panted and whimpered. Kagome was angry at her body's deceit, but she indulged herself in the feeling.

Kagome's body tensed up, but Inuyasha had not planned to grand her with the bliss of release. He took his hand away and whispered to her ear, "Howdya like it yourself, Ka-go-me?"

She glared angrily at him with lust filled eyes. Kagome roughly brought Inuyasha's lips to hers and poured all her want into a desperate kiss.

Inuyasha grunted and took a hold of his shaft again. He rubbed the tip against her womanhood to gather some lubricant on it. He also took a little delight in teasing her clitoris and enjoying her muffled moans in his mouth.

However, his patience grew thin and finally he couldn't take it anymore.

He took the plunge.

His shaft was enveloped by her hot and wet flesh. Inuyasha could feel his manhood start throbbing inside her, the pressure and tightness inside her proved to be almost fateful to him. He stopped his movement but still squirted some of his semen in her. He begged Kagome not to move her hips, because he would cum right that second she did. Inuyasha silently cursed his weak flesh in his mind.

"D-don't come inside. You are going to get me pregnant" Kagome whimpered beneath him.

Even if the though should have been terrifying for him, somehow he just got turned on by the idea of pouring his semen in her womb and making her heavy with his pups. The smell of her excitement clouded his head.

He started pumping his penis in and out of her and it felt good beyond what he had ever dreamed of. Not just the fact that he was feeling a total bliss inside her heated body, but seeing the sensuous look on Kagome's features got him off. Her pupils were dilated and her cheeks were tinted with red. She looked like she was completely lost in her own pleasure and didn't care. He was quite literally screwing her into oblivion. Which Inuyasha got turned on by immensely.

Kagome's hazy eyes locked on Inuyasha's features. The hanyoo's shoulders and arms were flexing with the restrain. He had a look of concentration on his face and trickles of sweat were glistening on his skin. Few sizzling drops of his sweat fell on her chest and on her bouncing breasts.

She marvelled his body, finally at up close. His expression reminded her of the one he had made when she had first caught him masturbating. He looked as sweet and tortured as he had looked back then.

Inuyasha made some guttural noises and picked up his speed. As his speed accelerated, the tightness of Kagome increased. Then suddenly the hanyoo felt a clench on his manhood and Kagome's mouth was gaping at a silent scream and she stopped breathing for few seconds.

Inuyasha's claws were buried in the sand beneath them, but he couldn't hold on for any longer. He would have wanted to feel her longer, but his body gave in. He exploded inside her and his throbbing manhood spat load after load of sperm into her womb. When her body could not take any more, the rest spilled out of her.

Inuyasha gave his last grunts and thrusted his final load into her. Then he collapsed on top of her, spent and delirious.

It took a few minutes of them to just catch their breath and Kagome gently caressed his silken white hair. She ran her fingers through his wet mane and smiled lovingly at him, "Inuyasha?"

He was too spent to use words so he just let out a low grunt to indicate that he was listening.

Kagome took a deep breath, "YOU BAKA BAKA BAKA BAKA! I TOLD YOU NOT TO CUM INSIDE ME!"

She wacked his head and pushed him off. Inuyasha moaned at his sore penis being abruptly being removed from her warmth. Kagome rushed to the water to wash the semen from her womanhood.

"Agh, Inuyasha! You came too much!"

The hanyoo just grinned.

**thE enD**

**

* * *

**

_**A/N**__: Remember kiddos - always use protection! We've all been in a situation where we've let ourselves be carried away by our passion, but honestly, the two week wait, not so funny or sexy anymore. More along the lines "If this test is positive, I so do not want to see another dick in my life again. Or a penis."_


End file.
